Magic Man
by Ms. New York
Summary: My second H/M songfic based on the song by Heart. Post-War fic. Please review. One shot.


**Magic Man**

_A/N: Ok, another H/M songfic. The song is "Magic Man" by Heart. I do not own it or MASH. My second songfic as well as H/M please enjoy. I am also assuming that Margaret's father is dead. And yes, it is a little corny, but it was something that popped up in my head. Enjoy anyway. _

His eyes were ocean-blue. His hair was midnight black. Dead black. He was tall, six-two at most and was slender. He had a way of persuading people, especially the women. That was what she loved the most about him. He was so dedicated, so serious about his work and yet so gentle. That was what she loved.

_Cold late night so long ago_

_When I was not so strong you know_

_A pretty man came to me_

_Never seen eyes so blue_

_I could not run away_

_It seemed to wed each other in a dream_

_It seemed like he knew me_

_He looked right through me._

Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan, head nurse of the 4077th, or used to be walked around Fort Ord, California doing what she did best: being a nurse; being an example to those beneath her. She was regular army. She observed her nurses, making sure they were doing their job and not goofing off. They were doing their jobs and the major was pleased.

Being back home wasn't turning out as she planned. There was no celebration, except for close family and friends of the family. She no longer liked the army life anymore. She was no longer happy as she was before the war with her career. She did her duty in a war zone, and now she didn't feel that piazza that she should have felt. She wanted the Chief Surgeon of the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital.

In her head, she replayed their final kiss together in the God-forsaken country of Korea. Over and over again. It was like a movie. There was something there, and she knew that he knew it too. She could not get him out of her mind. She needed him. She needed him forever and for always.

And she was supposed to.

--

Formally Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, also know as "Hawkeye" to everyone was working in Crabapple Cove as a doctor in private practice. He took over his father's business. He was good, but will never be as good as his father, the great Dr. Daniel Pierce.

He went on his days as a town doctor smoothly. He was thrilled about the end of the war. The first thing he did was to get himself some real food.

Hawkeye worked hard at his job. He thought about his friends: BJ, Radar, Colonel Potter, Charles and the rest of them once in a while. But only one person stepped out: Margaret. He never believed that it could happen, but he believed that he fell in love with her. It seemed impossible at first, but when he came down to it, it was true. He never felt like this about anyone, not even Carlye.

The fact was he was not sure if she would love him back. He doubts it highly, but that final kiss. That kiss meant something for the both of them. Most of the time, he debates whether to find her or not. His heart said yes, but his mind refused. It was truly bugging him inside and would not stop until he finally did something.

After about a few minutes of tossing the idea around, he came to a conclusion: he was going to call her. But after his shift, which ended in a few minutes.

Hawkeye literally ran to the phone to contact Fort Ord. He remembered her saying that she was going to be stationed there. He was nervous, but it had to be done, he couldn't keep hiding anymore. It was time to tell her the truth; how he really felt about her. He asked Information for the number, got the number and started dialing. The phone rang; it rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello, may I help you?" A soft spoken girl said on the other line.

"Yes," Hawkeye answered. "Is this Fort Ord?"

"Yes it is."

"May I speak to Margaret Houlihan?"

"Just a moment," the receptionist did her thing and Hawkeye waited nervously. He observed the people in his hospital walking back and forth. Everyone doing their own business. He continued to wait.

After five minutes, a woman replied, "Hello?"

"Margaret?" Hawkeye responded.

She knew that voice. She knew who it was and was stunned that he would call long distance. "Hawkeye?" she whispered. _Hawkeye? _

"Margaret, it's me. I need to tell you something," his palm was now sweaty from holding the receiver for too long.

"I'm listening," she said her voice now louder.

_Come on home, girl he said with a smile_

_You don't have to love yet_

_But let's get high for awhile_

_But try to understand_

_Try to understand_

_Try, try, try to understand_

_I'm the magic man_

He took a deep breath, held the receiver tight, and finally said it. "I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday that kiss runs through my mind; that last kiss. I should of told you then, and did not, but I'm telling you now, Margaret, I love you. I always loved you and will never stop." He paused, waiting for a response from the other end.

He felt the same exact way. Not knowing what to do next, she said "I know. I do too." She felt as if she got a whole weight off her chest saying that. She grinned.

"Margaret, come to Crabapple Cove with me that is if you're not all that busy." He sounded force, but he didn't care. He couldn't live without her.

"I'll try. I have to go, goodbye, Hawkeye."

"Goodbye, Margaret." They both hung up and dismissed to their duties.

_Winter nights we sang in tune_

_Played inside the months of moon_

_Never think of never_

_Let the spell last forever_

_Summer over passed to fall_

_Tried to realized it all_

_Mama says she's worried_

_Growing up in a hurry_

**A few weeks **

Margaret finally found time to go to Crabapple Cove. She requested an honorable discharged. Everyone was shocked at this, especially her mother, but Margaret said it was for the best.

She announced to her mother that she was moving to a quiet town up north to get away from it all. Her mother was silent and let her daughter go, but she knew that she shouldn't.

"It's for the surgeon isn't it?"

"Yes, Mother it is, his name is Hawkeye," Margaret answered.

"He's not good for you. Stay here, Maggie."

"It's Margaret, and I'm moving up north. I love him. I have it all arranged. I'm going! I'm a woman, Mother. You are not in charge of me. I have a mind of my own and have been using it. I became a major in the army, a head nurse in unbelievable situations. I have a mind and damn it, I can use it! I've been using it all my life. I'm sure as hell not going to stop now. All I need from you is the support, but as I can see, you're not going to give me one. This is fine with me. " She said firmly.

"I'm your mother! You dare talk to me like that? You're are going to stay here!" Her mother was angry now.

"I am not, Mother. I'm not a child anymore. It's my life. So be it."

"Now you listen here...''

"No! I'm leaving right now! Here is the address you can reach me in any emergency," she handed her mother a little piece a paper. Margaret picked up her belongings and left not allowing her mother to blow up a storm. Mrs. Houlihan watched her daughter leave.

_Come on home, girl mama cried on the phone_

_Too soon to loose my baby yet my girl should be at home!_

_But try to understand, try to understand_

_Try, try, try to understand_

_He's a magic man, mama_

_He's a magic man_

Margaret arrived in Crabapple Cove safe and sound. Hawkeye greeted her at the airport. They embraced each other as soon as they saw each other.

Hawkeye noticed that her features were still the same. The glow in her eyes, her platinum blond hair, her gentleness. He loved her for that a so much more. So much more that she would never understand.

Margaret saw his salt and pepper hair, the beautiful blue ocean eyes that glistened with joy. She felt his shoulders which were bold and strong. His body was warm, which helped her cold soul.

The smell of country air did Margaret a load of good. She felt refreshed, nothing like the city life or moving around. Here was peaceful, calm and quiet. Margaret loved it. Being against Hawkeye made her feel good inside.

In a long time, the both of them were happy once again. Being together was all they needed for a cure.

_Come on home, girl he said with a smile_

_I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!_

_But try to understand, try to understand_

_I'm a magic man!_


End file.
